


Smile For Me

by greenteaduck



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Schmoop, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 07:31:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/648107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenteaduck/pseuds/greenteaduck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>McCoy is having trust issues (PWP with a big spoonful of angst and schmoop)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile For Me

**Author's Note:**

> Ehhhhhh.... I felt like skanky angst fic? Beta’d by enemyanemone and ranka_lee .  
> ___  
> Originally posted at my lj in 2010

McCoy didn’t like this.

He was clinging to Kirk with all his strength, causing their chests to press together so tightly that they could barely breathe. His legs were also wrapped around Kirk’s middle, making McCoy’s back arch at what he could have sworn was an impossible angle before all of this. Adding to the discomfort of this situation was the insistent press of Kirk’s cock as it tried to push inside McCoy, his hips making repeated motions, as it desperately got closer to its target. But, thankfully, the way McCoy’s body was curved prevented it from being successful.

McCoy’s hazel eyes looked at Kirk pleadingly,  _Don’t, Jim! Don’t do this. Please don’t!_ Kirk apparently could not catch the hint though and when McCoy felt the head of Kirk’s dick press forcefully against his hole, almost managing to get past that ring of tight muscle, a jolt of electricity shot up his spine.

He couldn’t handle it.

The primal flight-or-fight instincts kicking in, he bit Kirk’s tiny, pink ear far too hard which caused the younger man to whimper loudly and try to move away from McCoy’s offending teeth. This gave McCoy the golden opportunity to flip him onto his back and pin him down.

Kirk looked up at him, annoyed. “Ow! Geez Bones, you nearly ripped my ear off..!”

“C’mon, Jim...” McCoy rubbed his leaking cock on Kirk’s belly as he towered over him. The southern accent was being laid on thick in hopes to distract Kirk from the way his heart was pounding erratically and his leg shook. “I thought you liked it rough...”

Those big eyes were locked on McCoy’s dick and trailed up the strong body to McCoy’s belly. The slightly pudgy tummy covered in hair turned into smooth chest and Kirk purred.  He moved an eager hand to McCoy’s knee and then up the inside of his thigh. McCoy was just glad his ass wasn’t the subject of all this attention.

Kirk rose on his elbows and looked at him with hooded eyes suggestively.

McCoy moved closer and growled as he kissed him. The shaking ceased and he relaxed against him.

With a quick movement, Kirk made his own playful growl and flipped McCoy over. “Ha ha!” Kirk grinned triumphantly as he straddled McCoy’s stomach.

McCoy’s heart rate quickened, “Cut it out, kid!” He pushed furiously at Kirk but, damn, he was strong!

Kirk smiled and somehow managed to thread his fingers through McCoy’s flailing hands and kissed at the pulse point in McCoy’s wrist. His blue eyes opened and his eyebrows furrowed as he nuzzled McCoy’s skin to feel the thundering heart beat.

 “Are you alright? Your heart is going, like, a million times a second,” Kirk looked at McCoy, his hair was a blond mess and his pupils were still a little dilated. “I mean, that’s expected but... it feels like you may have a panic attack.”

With a gruff voice McCoy snarled, “I don’t care for bottoming, Jim.”

Kirk looked thoughtful and then licked at the pulse point which continued to beat frantically, “....Okay, but could we switch just this once? We can even play fight for dominance if this is an ego thing.” He bit at McCoy’s knuckle and then pressed his lips gently against the skin.

“It’s not that..,” McCoy trailed off when Kirk looked at him with a little more concern. “I’m more... traditional. And, well, you’re a little more adventurous than me when it comes to all this,” He half lied. It was true that McCoy felt more comfortable on top but he’d fucked himself with his fingers more than once.

“ _Traditional_?” Kirk scoffed. “Bones, you know that people have been fucking each other in the ass since the Romans, right?”

McCoy growled, “Yeah, well, stay away from  _my_  ass, okay?”

“You have actually bottomed before—?”

“Dammit, Jim!” McCoy scowled but his face was red, saying it all.

“Bones...” Kirk’s eyes were serious and he leaned down to push his forehead against McCoy’s. “Bones, trust me. I’m not going to hurt you...”

“I’m a doctor, Jim,” McCoy’s voice would have been bitter if it wasn’t trembling. “You can’t use that line on me.”

“Well, being a doctor and all, then you also know it can feel  _really_  good,” Kirk laid flush on top of him and continued to look him right in the eye. “Trust me. Bones, I love you...”

McCoy looked away and curled his lip.

“Hey,” Kirk moved his head in order to keep eye contact. “Hey...  Bones, I love you. Trust me... I won’t  _ever_  hurt you.”

McCoy peered back at him, a touch of fear seeping through the protective shield. “Jim... you don’t—!”

“Bones! I’m not just some guy fucking for fun with his best friend...,” he gave a smile but the expression was full of sympathy and love. Sincere was the word McCoy settled on. “I’m not going to leave you at the side of the road like some stray cat once I get bored of you...” Kirk pressed their noses together, “I’m not leaving you.”

McCoy swallowed and growled low in his throat before nodding, “Fine. I’ll bottom—but only because ...” He bit his tongue before he could say,  _but only because it’s you_ as that was just way too cheesy and Kirk would never let it go  _._

“Thank you, Bones,” Kirk grinned and started to wiggle in anticipation.

“Just this once though,” McCoy said in a warning tone but Kirk was already kissing his mouth.

Kirk didn’t force him right away, he settled against him even though McCoy could clearly feel his erection. They stayed like that for a moment just enjoying the safe and warm feeling of comfort that they gave one another; Kirk rested his forehead against McCoy’s and ran his hands up and down McCoy’s side, barely even aware he was doing so. McCoy slowly relaxed and rubbed their noses together, being soothed by Kirk’s rhythm his hands were creating. Kirk’s cock pressing into his hip was the only thing that reminded McCoy of what was to come.

 And the snap of a bottle of lube being opened made goose bumps rise on his arms and his heart fall somewhere deep in his stomach.

Kirk looked McCoy right in the eye and lifted himself up to touch at McCoy’s hole. McCoy released a shaky breath and Kirk cooed, “Shhh... Focus on me...”

The finger covered in lube pressed inside, moving slowly until it was settled all the way to the knuckle.  McCoy’s whole body was tense and Kirk gave a kiss to that smooth chest his eyes had looked at hungrily before, his unoccupied hand stroking at McCoy’s cock.

McCoy began to fidget once the finger had been inside a while but he also began to breathe a little easier. However when the second finger entered, quickly followed by a third, McCoy groaned in discomfort at being spread apart, “Dammit...” The skilled fingers worked and moved until they hit a spot deep inside.

McCoy gasped and Kirk couldn’t help but smile while his hands kept working.

“Bones..,” Kirk sat up and his hard cock was leaking as his eye focused on McCoy. He took his fingers out of the older man, slowly, and again reached for the bottle of lube as well as a condom this time. Normally Kirk would roll the condom onto McCoy’s dick but judging from the way McCoy’s body was shivering, it seemed like making him do that to Kirk would push him over the edge.

Kirk slicked his own cock up once he had placed the condom on himself, McCoy’s half-closed eyes watching with keen interest. Kirk aligned his dick to McCoy’s stretched entrance, each of them looking at the other as he moved forward.

“Shit!” McCoy’s hands reached out and grabbed at Kirk’s arms when the head of the younger man’s cock breached the tight hole. He bit the inside his own cheek so hard that he knew it would be sore for at least two weeks but continued to bite.

 A soft noise fell out of Kirk’s perfect pink lips and turned into a moan once he settled, his cock was being swallowed all the way up to the hilt and a bead of sweat rolled down his neck as he did his best not to move.

They both kept their eyes locked, panting and every few seconds one of them would give a shudder.

“Fuck...” McCoy felt himself losing it, once Kirk began to move incredibly slowly. He felt so vulnerable, almost as if he was giving himself up to Kirk and was automatically reminded of why he didn’t want to do this in the first place.

He never wanted to feel cold towards Kirk or make him upset. He’d loved his wife with all his heart at the beginning of their relationship and she’d loved him back with just as much passion but when everything had started to fall apart, it was so fast. He didn’t want that to happen to him again He didn’t want to give himself up to a person only to be left behind.  He wanted control over his heart. He didn’t want to lose control.

He didn’t want to lose Kirk.

“Bones...” Kirk’s voice came out in a huff and he tried his best to still his hips. “You’re drifting... Come back to me.”

McCoy was mumbling and he realised his eyes were shut tight. “Shit...”

His ass was being stretched and his fingers were digging into Kirk’s arms. He knew that eventually the pain would fade into pleasure but it seemed to be taking forever. “D-dammit..!” he gasped when Kirk’s cock rubbed against his sweet spot and his hips began to move naturally.

McCoy pressed his nose into Kirk’s hair, needing him. “Jim...,” he whined.

Kirk was glad when he heard McCoy utter his name instead of cursing. He tried his best to hum soothingly into McCoy’s ear but it was turning into throaty moans. It had been a long,  _long_  while since his cock had felt this sensation of heat and pressure. “Damn, Bones,” he did his best to speak but had to give it up.

His slender hips pumped a few times, testing which movements made McCoy tense up and which made him moan, the sounds forming deep in his chest. A shiver rippled through McCoy’s body, accompanied with a sharp intake of breath and Kirk focused his movements in the direction that had caused this as well as keeping the pace his hand had going on McCoy’s cock. It had gone a little limp with nerves but Kirk’s strong grip had caused it to harden again.

McCoy was getting loud and Kirk regretted not doing this before. His noises were filled with lust and they only made Kirk thrust harder to try and draw more of them out. McCoy’s strong arms were wrapped tightly around Kirk and he was pressing his face wherever he could against him. “Jim...,” he whispered and Kirk kissed his hair. McCoy’s heart was pounding but his hips were rolling which was a very good sign. His breath was coming in short gasps and Kirk continued to kiss him, licking at his shoulders.

“Bones, god, you’re so gorgeous,” Kirk hit that spot again and again until McCoy was reduced to a trembling mass.

Shaking all over, McCoy’s eyes were shut tight and his vise-like grip was crushing Kirk’s ribs. His cock was beginning to get slick with pre cum and Kirk pulled back from him a little, “Bones...” he pressed their noses together. “Bones, hey...”

McCoy’s eyes blinked open. They were watering and Kirk gave a comforting smile as he kissed the corner of those pouty lips. McCoy only continued to cling, a choked sound coming from him and Kirk tried to slow his pace, not wanting to make McCoy feel too strung out. Kirk began to wonder if this was actually just making it worse though, like he was playing with McCoy.

He tried his best to feel for McCoy’s pace and match it. When the obscene smack of skin on skin started to sound rhythmic and in sync Kirk knew he had it right. Both of them groaned when Kirk hit the right spot and McCoy in turn tightened around him.

Groaning even louder, McCoy pressed his face into Kirk’s hair, his ear, his cheek, his shoulder. Kirk allowed him to cling and continuously pushed inside of him. “Bones...,” he breathed out before clenching his jaw and coming.

His hips pushed furiously, riding out his orgasm as his body tensed. The haphazard thrusts made McCoy come quickly and he followed his partner over the edge, squeezing around Kirk’s sensitive dick. Kirk tried to keep eye contact and watch McCoy’s face crumple as he came but his eyes closed when pleasure flooded him.

After he had fully emptied himself, both of them focused completely on breathing before Kirk could even think of pulling out. It was only after a good minute had passed that Kirk slid out and rolled the condom off before tying it.

 “Holy fuck, Bones,” Kirk fell on top of McCoy’s body making him exclaim a loud, “Oof!” at the weight but far too tired to push him off. Kirk would have moved, of course, but his exhaustion was preventing him from doing so much as lift a finger at the moment and McCoy’s arms had somehow moved to hold him tight in a sticky heap.

Kirk decided he didn’t really want to move.

***

With sleepy eyes, Kirk peered around the room and his mouth opened wide in a yawn, which made his eyes water a tiny bit and a stale gust of breath was released into the air.

McCoy was still hanging onto Kirk. Covered in a mystery substance, that Kirk began to remember was McCoy’s jizz from last night, he woke to find McCoy sprawled, arms and legs, splayed all around Kirk’s body.  _He’ll totally deny this later_ , Kirk thought with a tiny chuckle. _He’ll just complain about his ass hurting_.  McCoy pushed his nose into the soft blond hair, little sleepy snuffles escaping from his mouth. Kirk didn’t interrupt him by moving. He allowed McCoy to touch him in silence and Kirk’s own arms circled around his partner, feeling McCoy’s morning hardness against his leg.

He’d never seen McCoy so vulnerable and Kirk hugged him tight before he quietly murmured, “I’m here, Bones...” and placed a kiss to his mouth.


End file.
